For the Benefit
by GalleyTrot
Summary: no major changes/tweaked for better reading - The tension between Kyle and Cartman has always irritated Kyle, to the point where being left alone with him causes the Jew some major discomfort. Kyric two-shot, sexual content, mostly-PWP smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Please forgive me for the terrible beginning to this story. This particular fan fiction counts as the first fan fiction I have ever written, so at the time that I wrote it, I had no handle on how my version of the characters would develop... As such, in the beginning they're mostly in-character with Trey and Matt's versions that we all know so well, and as the story goes on, they eventually mature and develop their own character.

Well, don't get me wrong... I do like the start of this story, it just... it really doesn't fit in with the rest of it. You know, as if I threw it together in a rush, just to have it there, however cheap it might wind up sounding.

So, yes. Please review, friend. Love on it, hate on it, I don't particularly care (I can handle flames and crit without getting butt hurt); but I feed off of your reviews more than anything else, and I will always respond to the ones that are more than just one- or two-liners.

**Setting**: The boys are 16 years old for this story, in 11th grade. It takes place around one and a half months before my other fic, "Any Other Way", which I sincerely hope you thought of as a good read, despite the twisted content. You won't find much of that at all in this story. So, rest easy if you like the yellower stuff, and I'm sorry to disappoint you if twisted is your thing.

**Warnings**: Cartman x Kyle, Male x Male intercourse, non-consensual sex, power play (dominance), strong language, very slight bondage.

If any of these offend you, I'm sorry to hear it. You've had your warnings, take them as you need them and do with them what you will. But don't whine at me, for you HAVE been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park in any way shape or form. Trey Parker and Matt Stone have those wonderful rights all for themselves.

* * *

"He did _what_!?"

"God damn it, Cartman."

"We're really getting tired of your bullshit."

"I'm seriously, you guys! It's true! I really did see a hobo giving a duck a hand job. It was beyond fucked up!"

"Come on, Cartman. Ducks don't even have dicks. Don't confuse the fucked up shit you dream up with the real world," Kyle sneered, always cynical of anything Cartman ever claimed.

This was ridiculous. Absolutely juvenile and ridiculous! How the hell did the conversation even _get_ to this point?

Kyle knew all too well not to trust anything useless that ever came from Eric's mouth. Well, yet even so... there was a small nagging doubt over his own thoughts. He'd been proven wrong before; and usually at the most inopportune times, at that.

"This duck had a dick! Maybe it was a dickduck, or something."

"That's the stupidest fucking thing that has ever come out of your mouth, Cartman!" Kyle growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "How can you possibly be so ignorant?"

"Kyle, god damn it. Stop being such an asshole," Eric defended, straightening up into a threatening posture.

"Careful, Kyle," Stan warned, "he's been right about some seriously fucked up shit before. Don't forget what happened back that one time. You know, when Butters saved all our asses," he alluded to a certain unforgettable Leprechaun incident. Butters, who was standing nearby, smiled; he sure liked being the hero, even if it was only that once. It felt real good.

Cartman snickered.

"Hahaha, yeah. My balls have never dreamed of more eager lips around them since then, Kahl." Cartman grinned his winning, arrogant grin. Kyle's body went tense in defiant anger.

"I did NOT suck your balls, you fat fag!" he challenged.

"You did too suck my balls, Kyle! You sucked them long and hard; you practically devoured them!" Cartman smirked sadistically. Kyle was about to shout something back, but thought better of it.

"I'm Jewish, fatass. I don't eat pig," he hissed with a malicious glare. Stan and Kenny couldn't help but laugh at the unexpectedly witty insult. Eric looked genuinely taken aback, if only for a moment, but shook off the harsh words and recovered fast enough.

"You can say what you want to hide from the truth. But you and I both know that you declared it real, and everyone here watched it go down. No, watched YOU go down," he corrected himself. "And I will never let it go, not until the day I die," Eric promised with a smug grin. Steaming, Kyle elected to Stan, Kenny and Butters for their help, but not one had any word of assistance for him. With a deep, defeated sigh, he managed to let it go.

"Hey, hey you guys," Eric changed subject, having evidently won. "Come to my house tonight. I've got a sweet new game for my 360. Except for you, Butters. There's only four controllers."

"Oh. Uh... W-well shucks, I don't mind taking turns with someone, you know..." the very boyish-looking teen stuttered, hoping that if only for once, he would be considered one of the guys. No such luck.

"No way, Butters. Who would want to share with you?" Eric returned. Butters looked around hopefully, but was let down; not one of the four offered up their generosity.

"Awh... Nutsack." He looked down to his feet in disappointment. "W-well, I'm going to head to next period, then. See you fellas around," Butters sulked off, aiming for his locker.

"Yeah guys, we better get going," Kyle agreed. "Hey, let's skip final and leave early. I really, really don't feel like putting up with Chemistry today..." The group agreed with this idea unanimously.

Stan nodded at first, but he quickly remembered something, and shook his head instead.

"No, you guys go without me. I'll have to catch up after school. Wendy decided we're 'on again' tonight and she wants me to walk her home." Kyle, Eric and Kenny all groaned in unison.

"Dude, when's she just gonna drop your ass off on the road for good?" Kenny taunted. The constant on-again, off-again relationship changes were beginning to get old. Not to mention, inconvenient.

"Hey whatever, dude, at least I _have_ a girl." Which was true; Kenny couldn't commit to just one girl for anything, Kyle's studies never really gave him much time to even give girls a thought, and Cartman was just so full of himself that he was never really all that interested.

The bell that signaled the next period began to ring.

"Alright guys. See you all later," Kyle waved off, splitting up from the others. Stan head off in a different direction, and Eric and Kenny left together, sharing their next class.

***

"Jesus Christ, what took you so long?"

After sufficient irritated prodding from Kenny and Eric over him taking his precious time, Kyle and the other two snuck unnoticed out the back of South Park High. Together, they made the long walk for Eric's house, passing insults at each other whenever possible and goofing around the way three young teenagers skipping out usually would.

Although their school was quite a ways off from the residences, the time seemed to fly on the brisk wintry day, and before they knew it they'd arrived at Eric's house. At the door, the well-aged Mr. Kitty greeted them, but was promptly shoved out of the way by Eric's foot in irritation.

"Damn, hasn't that old dust rag kicked the bucket yet?" Kenny said, sympathetic to the graying, limping cat as if he expected her to just drop dead at any moment.

"Damn cat just doesn't know how to give up the god damn ghost," Eric shrugged in insincere indifference. "MAAAAAHM, I'm home! Get us some food, we're hungry!" he shouted through the house at his mother.

"Oh, Snookie Bear! It's a bit early, isn't it? Did you bring your friends over?" She poked her head from the kitchen door to see. "Oh hello there, Kyle, Kenny. It's so nice to have you over! You two just make yourselves at home, okay? Would you boys like some soda, too?" she offered sweetly in that innocent tone only she could produce.

"Yeah we want some soda!" Eric griped, no gratitude spared for his mother. Not in front of company, anyway... Yet she went on blissfully in ignorance, obeying her son's bossy orders without a second thought.

"So what's this great new game you got, anyway?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"Only the greatest game to ever hit the shelves! F.A.T.A.L, Race City Escape 6! They say, the gore's totally realistic, and there's smutty cut scenes for the bitches you pimp out," he explained, using his hands to exaggerate the amount of epic. That last detail gave Kenny all the reason he needed to leap to the couch, impatient for the others to join him and just start the game already.

"'Ey, faggot! It's MY game, I get to be the first to play!" Eric whined possessively, and then all three took up controllers and turned the system on.

***

After several hours had passed, the phone began to ring. Until then, not one of them had really noticed that Stan was a no-show. They were all far too enrapt in the violent, action-packed game. Monotonously, the phone rang on, waiting to be answered.

"Maaaaaaaahm, answer the god damned phone!" Cartman whined his order in annoyance.

"Dude, your mom left for the night like, an hour ago. Didn't you hear her?" Kyle reminded him.

"God damn it," Eric cursed under his breath, pausing the game to answer the phone himself. "Yeah, what do you want?" he ordered testily.

"It's Stan. Hey look, I can't make it over, dude. I can't get away from Wendy, she's driving me nuts with her bitching," he explained.

"Well fuck you then, more game for us!" and Eric slammed down the phone, irritated. "Stan's not coming over, you guys."

"Should we tell Butters?" Kyle suggested idly.

"No way, guys, call Craig," Kenny vetoed.

"What? No, Craig's a prick," Eric disagreed, sitting back into his place. No sooner had he picked his controller up than the phone started ringing again. Enraged, he threw the remote down. He answered the phone in frustration.

"Damn it Stan, you're fucking up my gaming vibe! What do you want!?"

"Is this Eric?" came the weak voice of Kenny's poverty-stricken mother. "Is Kenny over there by any chance? He was supposed to help clean out the garage today, but he hasn't come home yet... Could you please send him over, if he is?"

"Yes he's here, and yes I'll send your goddamn son home. Goodbye!" Cartman grumbled testily. Slamming the phone down harder this time, he nearly broke the receiver, and Mr. Kitty went flying from her hiding place in fear from the noise. "Damn it Kenny, go home and clean your dead rats, beer cans, and garbage out, already."

"Fuck that, why do I have to do all the nasty work?" Kenny complained mostly to himself, tossing his controller down.

"Because your father fucks the booze bottle all day and can't do anything himself, dumbass," Eric rejoined as if the answer were obvious.

"Fuck you, fatass! I'm outta here." Kenny flipped his large friend off, then left quickly and without another word.

Kyle shifted awkwardly in his place when Eric sat down next to him to kick off their game once again. It was no secret that these two boys just could not get along together... Not when Kyle's religion and hair color were both constantly exploited by the much bigger boy, who would always in turn be made fun of for his size.

One never had anything nice to say to the other, unless they were being forced to say it, or were plotting to benefit from it. So it was no surprise that Kyle found the atmosphere more or less threatening, even though Eric was so into his game that he was oblivious to it. After several minutes of silent game play, Kyle had had enough of the tension. He put down his controller and announced that he, too, was leaving.

"What!? Come back here, Jew! I can't finish this mission on single-player!" Eric waved a hand helplessly towards his game system.

"My name isn't Jew, fatass. You'll have plenty of chances to play your game, but I'm not staying here alone with you. Not when all you know how to do is rip on me." Genuinely offended and insulted, Eric watched the boy put on his coat and his signature lime green trapper hat.

"What are you talking about? I haven't ripped on you once, yet! Sit down and play, don't be such an asshole!"

"I'm not being an asshole, I'm just not giving you the chance to start shit."

"Start shit!? I didn't start anything, fag!" He got up to meet Kyle's eyes, incredulous. What the hell was the boy's problem? It was hardly fair of him to act this way when Cartman had been nothing short of civil.

"Sit down, lard tub. I'm leaving, right now."

Now that was uncalled for...

Kyle turned for the door, but Eric's hand caught his shoulder with an iron grip and yanked the lanky body back around.

"Don't. Call. Me. Fat, Kyle..." he hissed each syllable dangerously through gritted teeth. Kyle glared at him, apparently unthreatened. With just as much vehemence, he hissed his own reply.

"Eat me, you chunky-ass, overweight piece of shit." And that was enough to send Eric wheeling. But his fist was easily dodged by the much more agile Kyle.

"What the hell is stuck up your Jewish ass, faggot!?" Eric shouted while recovering from his wayward swing. However, he wasn't nearly fast enough about it, and Kyle's retaliation knocked him flat out cold.

Kyle watched the large body fall like a tree to the ground from his extremely well-placed clout. His throat tightened, and for a moment he just stared, not knowing what to do. He wanted to turn and go, but he knew he couldn't just leave Cartman lying on the floor... Cursing at his conscience, the boy set to work, dragging the body that was nearly twice his size up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Heaving with all his might, he shoved Cartman up against the bedside. Getting him up the stairs was hard enough, but now, with most of his strength exhausted already, Kyle had to summon all his remaining might to lift the limp form up onto the mattress. With a final push, he had Eric laid neatly on the unmade sheets.

Exhausted and thinking nothing of consequence, he let himself collapse on top of Eric's chest. Winded by the sudden force against his lungs, Eric roused and gasped for breath, grabbing at Kyle's wrist and gripping it hard. Kyle was far too exerted to react just then.

As both worked hard to gather their breaths, Cartman's mind reeled in bouts of initial confusion. He blinked when he recalled the seemingly minor bicker that escalated up to a level of anger he hadn't foreseen, which was evidently what led to his unconsciousness.

He realized then that he was now in his bed, with his worst enemy, his opposite in every way, collapsed over his gut. How the hell had Kyle managed to get him here? Eric didn't even realize that his hold on the redhead's wrist was a near-death grip until Kyle winced with a demand to be let go.

Oddly, this only seemed to irritate Eric, and he tightened his grip instead, cutting off circulation to the hand. The power that he felt carrying out this gesture caused him to grin smugly at Kyle, whose defiant and pained glare only fed his growing anger.

"Let... let go of me, you fat fuck," Kyle fought in fear, trying to stand up. The look on Cartman's face made it quite clear to him that if he couldn't make it out the door, and soon at that, he would be in for it big-time. With his left hand free, he tried slugging at Cartman once again, but having to cross over his right arm was awkward and his jab fell quite short.

His mistake was then realized when he felt Eric's free hand close around the back of his neck, wrestling Kyle to the bed on his stomach with a surprising agility. Eric was up and straddling his back, with both of Kyle's wrists collected in one large hand behind him.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? An angry Jew caught where no Heeb ever wants to be. Under his worst enemy's control... What ever will he do? I'll bet he's going to beg and plead, like the obedient little pillow biter he is."

"Damn it, faggot, I said let go of me!" Kyle shouted, undaunted. Eric wrenched his arms further than they were designed to go, and the body below him yelped and writhed in pain.

"What's that? Cartman is the greatest person in the world, is always right about everything, and is most certainly not fat? Is that what you said? Speak up Kyle, I can't hear you!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Cartman, I am not playing your power games right now! Let me go, I'm going home and never coming back!" With one massive swipe of his free hand, Eric knocked Kyle's hat off, and it promptly rolled to the floor. Cartman stilled the squirming body by grabbing a fistful of wiry, red hair and jerking Kyle's head back.

"Oh, Kyle. Poor Kyle. You just don't get it, do you? I'm not letting you go that easily. You think you can just... get away with knocking me out? Just walk out freely without repercussion?"

"I'll do more than just knock you out if you don't let go of me! I'll fuck you up, fatass!" he warned venomously.

"Now, you see, that's just it! I'm not letting you go until I hear you beg," Eric replied in his sickly sweet tone, deviously grinning from ear to ear and brimming with excitement over the position of power he held.

"Oh my god..." Kyle squirmed more frantically, thoroughly annoyed. "I can't believe you're actually getting off on this, you sick fuck!" Cartman frowned. He himself hadn't even noticed that this was causing him to get hard, that the surge of authority was affecting him both body and mind. "I'm going to tell everyone at school what a fag you are if you don't let me go," Kyle tried to intimidate him, but the threat fell on deaf ears.

Ideas were forming and flowing through Eric's head; possibilities seen in a mind on overdrive. After a moment, Eric gave an order in a slightly unsure voice that wavered nearly unnoticeably.

"Suck my balls, Kyle." The boy below him froze, even as Cartman released the hold on his hair. He cautiously looked over his shoulder, trying to meet Eric's eyes.

"...What?"

"Oh, was I not loud enough?" and Eric bent forward, recovering all the surety that he had lost in his voice, and then some. With his mouth dangerously close to Kyle's ear, he repeated his demand. "I said, suck. My. Balls, Kyle."

"Ugh, sick! Get off of me, Cartman!" Kyle shut his eyes tight and squirmed. Surprisingly, he felt the weight lift from his back, but the grip on his wrists never once faltered. Looking over his shoulder again, he watched Eric reach over to his night table to grab an old, ripped piece of cloth from it. Before Kyle could protest, Eric was tying his wrists together in a surprisingly tight knot that Kyle could not loosen, no matter how he struggled.

"What are you going to do, rape me? You sick fuck! Not without a fight, you aren't!"

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle..! Don't you get it? The more you fight it, the hotter it gets me!" Eric grinned sadistically. He then got up to close and lock his bedroom door, and then his window. On the other side of the room, he even went so far as to set up his video camera on a tripod, adjusting it to get a good view of the bed. He switched it on to record once he was happy. All the while, Kyle was struggling to upright himself, but with his hands secured behind his spine, all he managed to do was roll over onto his back.

"You fucking sociopath, do you think you'll actually get away with something like this!?" Kyle grunted, but he had to avert his eyes nervously when Eric started to loosen his belt. He heard the clink as the waist of Eric's pants hit the floor, triggering another frantic struggle for escape. But the weight was soon back on top of him, keeping him pinned to the bed. Eric grinned down into the glaring green eyes of his prey. Nothing could deter him now from finally making this boy break down and submit.

"Now listen up, Kyle. You're going to suck my balls, and you'll do it nice and tenderly. And don't you even think about biting, or else," he pointed to the camera, "that bitch of a mother of yours will be the first to watch you get violated, followed by your brother, your father, then that faggot lover-boy of yours, Stan... And eventually, the entire school."

Saying nothing, Kyle relented in his physical protest, turning his head away and ignoring the advancing body. But Cartman grabbed another handful of his hair and pulled his head back into place, forcing Kyle to cry out. His shout allowed Eric to shove two fingers down into his gaping mouth, keeping it pried open. Unable to fight it, Kyle squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing with all his power that he was safe at home, that this wasn't actually happening...

But it was.

It wasn't long before the body over top of him positioned itself, dropping the violating sack between his lips. Kyle groaned and flattened his tongue away from the intruding skin, refusing to award the sadist his gratification. The last thing he would do was give the fatass a chance to call him out on accepting his fate eagerly... but it cost him a clout across the skull. Whining, Kyle tried to turn his head away, but he was as good as pinned into position. The dull throb where Eric hit had warned him away from further struggle.

"Suck 'em, Jew!" Cartman barked his order, growing impatient. "You better use that damn tongue of yours until I tell you I'm satisfied!" and he removed his finger from Kyle's mouth, leaving the lips to close around his sack.

And after a deep, quivering groan of loss, they did. The triumphant grin that played across Eric's face beamed bright enough to light the room. This moment would not go to waste. No, he would milk it for all it was worth.

"Thaaaaat's it, now give 'em a good lick, Kyle... Ohh..! That's right, suck 'em good, just like that..." Kyle winced, his face beet red between his anger and embarrassment. But he just needed to get this over with, so he continued to cooperate. Deeper down, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy; Eric always had something else up his sleeve... always.

Still, he continued to run his tongue over the hairy surface of Eric's scrotum, suppressing the gag that formed between the foul texture and taste. Good god, didn't the fucker ever wash his nuts? The look of disgust on his face was not lost on Eric.

"Aaaah, you like that? Nice and ripe down there just for you?" he laughed maliciously.

"Nhhwai, ffukhyu!" Kyle cursed, but the vibrations of his voice only made Cartman realize how good that felt, so he continued his taunting and teasing to get a rise out of his captive. Every time Kyle would defend his pride, he only succeeded in giving Cartman more pleasure. After a while of this, Eric lifted his body away, and a groan of relief escaped Kyle's throat.

"No no, don't celebrate just yet, Kyle. I'm not satisfied yet!" Standing, Eric got rid of his shirt, now fully naked. He sat back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, and spread his legs.

"C'mon Kyle, come here boy! Come finish the job you started," he crooned in a falsely endearing voice. Kyle winced and looked away; it was one thing to be forced to do something, and another thing entirely to willingly comply to a demand. "Come on Kyle, finish it up and we can both go on like nothing ever happened. I'll even destroy the evidence!" He motioned towards the camera.

'Fat chance, like hell you will,' Kyle huffed at the thought. He knew this fucker for far too long, knew the recording would always be used against him, possibly for the rest of his life. Still, he rolled onto his stomach and helplessly squirmed closer to Eric's crotch. He made a show of hesitation and defiance, arguing to himself that so long as the video—if it were to get out—looked like rape, he'd be that much safer for it.

He would not let Eric call him out on enjoying this. He couldn't afford to give him that opportunity. But the slow advance once again caused Eric enough impatience to grab Kyle by the hair and yank him back to work.

Once again, he wrapped his tongue over Eric's now-slick balls. In this position, he had to elevate himself with his shoulders. It was much more difficult and straining on his body to please him this way, with his hands tied up behind his back.

Hearing a moan from above, Kyle lifted his eyes in alarm. Eric's eyes were nearly shut with pleasure. A thought fleeted through Kyle's mind. So long as Eric was enjoying this and Kyle was not, then the tables could easily be turned: he would make the fat fucker be the fag. Working faster on those balls, Kyle strived for every reaction he could bring forth.

"Aaaah, damn it Kyle..! Shit, shit, stop it!" Confused, Kyle removed his mouth and dropped to his chest on the bed, looking up questioningly. He was panting from the effort it had taken him to keep his upper body raised. "Enough of that, Kyle... My cock... Suck my cock, now," he demanded. Kyle was incredulous.

"What!?" He shouted. "I am NOT sucking your cock, Cartman!"

"I don't think you really see the position you're in here, Kyle. You either suck my cock now, or you'll be sucking the whole school's balls after I show them how good you are at it!" Kyle groaned in misery and looked away. The options were already weighed out for him... He really had no choice in the matter. With a shudder and a deep breath, he came to terms with his next decision.

"I... can't suck your cock..." he said quietly, a blush glowing bright on his face.

"Oh I think you can, and I think you will. If you don—"

"No, I mean..." he interrupted, "I can't reach it... like this..." his voice trailed impossibly quiet while he indicated his bound wrists, eyes squeezed shut in shame. Realizing what Kyle meant, Eric smirked.

"Alright, Kyle. Beg me to untie you so you can suck my cock."

"What!? No way!"

"Okay, then. I figured as much. You just sit tight right here while I go take this to your mother..." Eric got up to head towards the camera. Kyle panicked.

"NO! No no, wait!" Cartman turned around dramatically slow.

"Yes, Kyle?

"Could you please... untie me..." he swallowed, hard.

"Why, Kyle?"

"So... so I can... suck your cock..." Eric's wide, triumphant grin could have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Why Kyle, of course I'll let you suck my cock! I didn't know you wanted it that bad!" Kyle groaned. So much for being unwilling... Eric returned to his spot on the bed, then reached over to loosen Kyle's bindings. Shaking his bruised wrists free, Kyle quickly pushed himself up in an attempt to flee, but he was just as quickly rebuffed by Cartman's hand, which covered a good portion of his upper back and pushed him back down into place.

"Where're you going? I believe you said you wanted to suck my cock. Look at it, Kyle. It wants you, too. It's saying, 'please, Kyle... Please give me the same treatment you gave my two brothers...'" Kyle gulped, then looked at Cartman's erection for the first real time. And he winced, because not even he could deny that the bastard was unfairly endowed.

"Look at it, Kyle," Eric repeated huskily, "it's even drooling for you..." Running his index finger over the wet slit, Eric collected the pre that had gathered there and pressed it to Kyle's lips, making him taste the salty flavor for the first time. Kyle winced and forced himself to think of it as 'not so bad'. That way, he could break into the mindset of getting all of this over and done with.

Rising up to his elbows, Kyle slowly inched forward. Eric crooned encouragingly.

"That's it... Give it a big, wet lick." Kyle wrinkled his nose in distaste, but complied, slowly lapping a path from the base to the tip, then repeated this gesture. He felt Eric's grip on his back weaken and settle into an encouraging hold, rubbing affectionately as Kyle worked. After a few good licks that had Cartman shuddering and tensing, Kyle felt the hand move to his head, and he was guided back up. Soon, he could feel the tip of Eric's member pressing eagerly against his lips.

"Open up," the bigger boy instructed softly. And without a fight, Kyle separated his lips around the tip, taking a couple inches in comfortably before sliding back away. "Mmmh, deeper, Kyle." He tried to take more the second time, but it was too much, and Kyle's gag reflex set to its designed task. Choking, he tried to fall back, but the hand on his head held firm and strong.

Kyle began to sputter, his eyes welling up with reflexive tears. He tried to fight the hold, but instead, more length was shoved in, invading his throat. He was forced to swallow, which, to his surprise, seemed to help very much in suppressing the reflex. Then Eric finally let him back off, if only for a short moment, to gather both his wits and his breath.

These steps were repeated again and again until Kyle, cheeks drenched by the tears from his choking, was able to bear the girth pushing into the back of his throat. Cartman groaned louder every time Kyle swallowed, what with those throat muscles squeezing and massaging the crown in such a sensual way.

'Enough with this training,' he thought impatiently, and he began to guide Kyle's head faster, in a continuous motion. Finally! He was finally violating the throat that he'd for so long wished to defile... It was finally happening, and he had it recorded to prove it!

Kyle groaned, forcing himself to adjust to this faster pace; swallow, breathe in, swallow, breathe out. It wasn't long before he found his nose pressing into Cartman's pubes, evidently taking all he had to offer. And his whimpering exhales had Eric rolling his head back in pleasure from the vibrations. Between Kyle's voice and swallowing massage, all the satisfaction Eric had ever felt before in his life had paled to the spasms that were now flowing through his spine.

"Oh, god... God damn it, Kyle," he panted heavily, "I'm gonna lose my load!" Grabbing Kyle's ears, he held the fighting, struggling head over his erection, keeping it lodged deep inside that hot throat. As warned, Kyle could soon feel the warm seed entering his esophagus. For the entire time it took Eric to unload—and it seemed to go on for an eternity—Kyle could get no breath. Going into a panic, he squirmed and fought for oxygen, but only succeeded in prolonging the orgasm.

Finally, Cartman let him go, and he sprang backwards, gasping for air. He clutched at his throat while he choked up whatever liquids that hadn't quite made the full trip to his stomach.

He didn't move, just stayed still, panting while shock settled in over what had just happened to him. The salty flavor invaded his mouth, and he wiped at his lips with the cuff of his long sleeve. He inspected the wet smear on the fabric and, slowly, he started to laugh. How stupid he was, to do what he had just done! Not only did he just suck a guy off, but he swallowed the load of his most hated rival in the entire world.

Cartman regarded the semi-hysterical boy carefully, having recovered from the climatic high Kyle had just caused him. He looked the scrawny figure up and down, from the bright red claw marks covering his throat to his welted, purpling, bruised wrists. Continuing his searching gaze downward, he suddenly stopped and, in a moment of humorous realization, he had to add in his own incredible laughter. At the new sound, Kyle snapped to a piercing, spiteful glare.

"Tell me, Kyle... What part did you enjoy so much? Was it the feeling of me deep-dicking your throat? Did the pain get you hot? Do you get off by being totally dominated? Or, no... Maybe it's... all of the above?" With a malicious grin, Cartman indicated the bulge that tented Kyle's pants, accented by a small wet mark. Kyle squeaked and tried to protest in outrage, but his body had betrayed his thoughts, and there was no way to deny what had already been seen.

"Well, seeing that your body is just begging for more, I guess I'm going to have to give it exactly what it wants." Cartman got up from the bed, standing between Kyle and the door.

"What? No! All I want is to go home!"

"Oh, Kyle. You know damn well you can't leave my house in that condition. It's still quite bright out, and that boner's plain as day! What would the neighbors think? Nay! What would your family think?" Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but hesitated. "Besides. This is all for the better, wouldn't you agree? Now strip, Kyle." Cartman demanded, before Kyle could think of anything to say against him.

"I'm not going to—"

"I said strip, Kyle! I'm not fucking around!" Eric shouted vehemently. Kyle's body began to tremble. As if he was devoid of self-control, his hands were soon lifting his shirt away. Eric nodded approvingly while Kyle's chest and arms were displayed to him. The shirt dropped to the floor. Hesitating once again, Kyle looked into Eric's unwavering gaze, and his shaking hands fumbled over the button and zipper of his pants.

The red, thin dusting of a treasure trail he'd recently acquired led down into a curled patch of pubes. It covered the base of his own erection, which stood out at a fair-enough size, though it still had some maturing left to do. At the observant, analytical stare from Eric, his body once again defied his state of mind by leaking a bead of his own pre. This time when Kyle blushed, Eric could see that the deep red color spread through most of Kyle's upper body, as well as his face.

"Well Kyle, I trust that you fully understand your position, here; that you're done fighting me, now. It's only fair that I finish you off, too, after we've gotten this far." He advanced towards the boy on his bed. Kyle shifted back nervously, defending his groin.

"Don't... don't touch me! I can finish myself off on my own..." Eric clicked his tongue.

"You just don't get it, do you? I guess I'll just have to tie you back up, then..."

"What? No, don't tie me! You don't need to tie me..."

"Well, good, then." And Eric was next to the bed again, looming over Kyle. "Spread 'em," he ordered. Kyle cowered a moment, only just noticing that Cartman's erection had returned.

"What... what are you going to do!?" he inhaled hard at the sudden revelation.

"Oh, you're a smart boy... I think you already know." Eric grabbed Kyle by the ankles and pulled his body until his butt met the edge of the mattress. Then he pushed Kyle's knees towards his laying torso, exposing everything into vulnerability. Standing at the bedside, Cartman looked down and positioned himself, ready to make his next move.

"Oh god, no! Cartman, you don't know what you're doing! It's never going to fit..!" Kyle freaked out, kicking to push himself away, but Cartman merely pulled him back into place.

"It's no use, Kahl... I'm going in." His voice slipped into a hungry tone. "Hm, but it'll hurt me if I do you raw like this, won't it? We don't want that, now, do we..." Once again, he reached over to his nightstand, this time filling his hand with several pumps from a bottle of lotion, which he began to generously apply to his length. Kyle was far too shocked to even consider moving while Eric did this.

He just couldn't believe that this sick fuck was completely serious. His body continued to shake uncontrollably, and when Cartman returned to his place between Kyle's legs, his sore throat ran so dry it was impossible to swallow.

"That's it. Let me watch your expression while I violate you, Kyle..." That said, Kyle soon enough felt the pressure start against his hole. At first, nothing happened. Without any former preparation, Kyle's body was not going to give up its virginity that easily. Thinking he was in the clear, that it would never fit after all, Kyle gave a sharp laugh. But, frustrated, Eric only tried pushing harder, fighting with the protective resistance.

Eventually, Kyle could feel his muscle roll away from the constant pressure, giving way to Eric's prodding, and the pain wrenched a loud yelp from Kyle's throat, which was just as soon interrupted by a sharp intake of breath. His body roiled in the immense pain that all but paralyzed him. He even tried to scream 'Pull out!', but no sound left his throat.

Cartman frowned. He recognized that Kyle was in pain, but he would not relieve him of it by pulling out. Instead, he stayed still, watching while Kyle's skin color progressed from a paled, pained white, to a less drained hue, and eventually, Kyle started to breathe again. Almost dejectedly, Eric noticed that Kyle's erection had faded to nothing. He frowned and continued to wait, until Kyle could once again form words through his pained panting.

"What the fuck... didja do... shove it all in at once!?" Eric looked down, skeptical.

"Oh, don't overreact, I'm barely an inch inside you, you pussy." Then he watched as the color once again drained from Kyle's body, this time in fear.

"Get out! Take it... take it out!!" he panicked. "It hurts... Oh god, it hurts!" Instead, Eric pushed in further, sending Kyle into another fit of reeling pain. This time, though, Eric did not stop for him, just continued to fight the tight squeeze at a slow, steady pace. Eventually, Kyle managed to find his voice and started to yell out a wavering cry of pain loud enough to wake the dead. The entry lasted an eternity, and Kyle wasn't sure that he would make it.

Finally, Eric had his entire length sheathed balls-deep inside the heat of Kyle's body. Once Kyle felt Eric stop again, he wrapped his legs around the thick waist, forcing him to remain still. The pain was too much; he was on fire, and it was all he could do to keep from fainting.

"Please... please don't move..." he begged. Taking advantage of whatever time Cartman would give him, he tested out his muscles, tightening this one and relaxing that one, working hard to make the pain that much more bearable. Unfortunately, the extra massage he was inadvertently providing only caused Eric to moan out, his animal instinct telling him to start moving. Kyle couldn't concentrate on both keeping Eric still and searching for comfort, so he suppressed a long whine while Cartman withdrew, leaving him feeling almost uncomfortably empty.

'It feels so gross,' he thought to himself.

Eric pulled until only the head remained inside Kyle, then without letting him catch his breath for even a moment, started pushing back in with a considerably larger amount of ease. Not to mention, far less protest from Kyle. He almost smiled. He needed Kyle to get off on this too, if it was going to be worth anything. Only for that reason did Cartman take it slow at first. There was no sense in breaking a perfectly good toy before getting some fun out of it first.

Kyle's body quivered, the slow work allotting himself time to get used to feeling so full, and then so empty. Looking past the painful part of it, he recognized that the filling and emptying itself didn't feel half bad at all; like an intense, overwhelming comfort, followed by a refreshing moment of relief. The only thing making the experience unpleasant was the agonizing transition from one state to the next.

Yet, after a while of Cartman's considerate-if-not-thorough pace, there came a single moment of total exasperation for the both of them. The offensively tight muscle gave in to the constant friction and pressure that was applied to it, and it released its restraining grip. Kyle's heaving breath of relief gave Cartman all the go-ahead that he needed to pick up his pace.

Kyle synchronized his breathing with Cartman's motions. For every inward shove, he breathed in deep, filling his lungs to match his full rear. And for every outward pull, he released his breath in a deep, heavy huff. With that initial pain overcome, Kyle could feel the blood slowly return to his groin, despite how much he willed it to stay away. Yet just the knowledge that he was being fucked, that oh god, this was actually happening to him... it stuck into his mind as completely erotic. His body flushed red with heat once more.

Eric was moaning to high heaven above Kyle's body. A fleeting thought crossed Kyle's mind: how long would Eric last? Having just unloaded down Kyle's throat, he imagined that this could go on for a while. Without much thought, Kyle's hand traveled to his own hardening member, urging it on to a fuller, thicker state. Eric licked his lips, obviously pleased with himself for some reason or another. Kyle wouldn't let himself react to that. Why should Cartman be the only one feeling great through this experience?

No sooner had he finished that thought than Eric slowed his pace again, nearly coming to a stop. He pushed Kyle's body further onto the mattress, making room for himself to crawl up. On his knees, he elevated Kyle's hips, legs placed to either side of his own waist. Once again, he began to thrust. But this time, something new happened. A shock coursed right up and down Kyle's spine at each push, and it roused Kyle to shout out loudly in surprise.

"OH god, what is that!?" he begged for explanation. This shocked Cartman into stopping and looking down curiously. He pushed his way in slowly, and to both of their amazement, Kyle went into convulsive tremors, and Eric felt a distinctly different texture at one particular spot within Kyle. "THAT!! What is it!? It feels so—" Cartman thrust again, faster and with more strength. "UNNnnngh, GOOD! Oh god!" And Kyle was no longer himself, grinding his hips in search of that amazing contact that could cause him so much pleasure. He gripped at Eric's shoulders, urging him on impatiently.

Cartman complied, both confused as well as amused at this turn of events, and he focused on battering that one spongy area that was causing Kyle's hard-on to twitch and leak strings of pre, completely untouched. With every push, Kyle's nails sunk deeper into Eric's shoulders until he was sure the guy was bleeding.

But Eric did not slow down, lest he lose this hot spot and lose the begging cries it forced from Kyle's lips: More, Right there, That's it, So good; it was enough to get into his own head, and he was losing himself in the moment, grunting in a heavy sweat for all the pleasure he received in turn. Like the vice-like grip on his shoulders, the muscles inside Kyle squeezed relentlessly tight around him, almost too much for him to bear.

Together, the two worked each other, if only for their own satisfaction. But soon enough, the ecstasy became too much, and both of their budding climaxes were brought to a peak at the same moment. Cartman's orgasm fed off of the tensed muscles surrounding his most sensitive organ, and Kyle's fed off of the warm juices that spilled inside him for the second time that evening. Both of the boys were trembling as one.

Neither one knew quite what to do when the waves finally subsided, so Eric, with his arms shaking in a sudden lapse of strength, collapsed next to and slightly on top of Kyle's body. Both stared at nothing while they fought for their breath. Eric's erection, still inside Kyle's body, dropped its thickness and was grudgingly pulled free after becoming sensitive. The emptiness it left Kyle feeling caused a groan of protest to escape him.

He surprised himself by thinking of the emptiness, rather than what had just happened inside; thinking of how good it felt instead of how pain now built up in his wrists, throat and ass alike; thinking of a body rocking into him rather than being the one doing the rocking; thinking of how his own come was drying over his own chest, rather than inside a girl where it probably should be. And at that, Kyle fell back into reality, shaking his head violently.

"I... I can't believe it... All this time, I was so sure of who I am. And it's you... _you_ of all people, who turns me into a fag. That is so unfair," Kyle declared shakily, voice devoid of expression despite the turmoil he felt inside. He stared blankly up into the ceiling. Mechanically, he slipped out from under Eric then got up, ignoring the soreness that he felt all over. Groaning as he reached down, he picked up his clothes and got himself dressed.

"'Ey... 'ey, where do you think you're going?" Cartman huffed, too spent to get up, himself. Kyle looked out the window to the darkening evening sky.

"I'm going home. To shower. And to scrub myself clean for the rest of the night." He decided against retrieving his hat, which fell on the other side of the bed, lest his prolonged presence cause him any more hell this night. He made for the door on wobbly legs and unlocked it.

"Get back here, god damn it, I'm not done with you!"

"Well, Cartman, I'm done with you. For good. Even if that means you chasing me from this town in a trail of shame. There is nothing worse you can do to me, now. You've won, Cartman. Goodbye."

Slamming the door behind him, Kyle left the speechless Eric, stalking off with a limp towards home. He stopped for nothing, not even for his family, until he made it into his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: This chapter is iffy. It's the shortest of them all, so far. I'm honestly on the edge of the fence between loving it and despising it; no room for anything in between.

I really have nothing to say on the matter, I guess. I want to hear your guys' opinions, even though I've never expected my writing to be a masterpiece in the first place.

Well... That said, how did I do for a rookie writer? Reviews and opinions, please~

**Warnings**: Cartman x Kyle, Male x Male intercourse, biting, minor bleeding, strong language.

Seriously, if you're here right now at all, then none of this should offend you. You should more than know that Kyric fics are generally based on a love-hate relationship, and a bit of violence is imminent.

**Disclaimer**: None of my rights have changed between the last chapter and now.

* * *

Once Kyle made it into his shower, he spent a good hour between soaking, rinsing away of all of the dried body fluids, and scrubbing his skin to a bright, raw red. Everywhere those hands had touched him, every spot that still burned from the memory of his contact, every single place the bastard had dared to even breathe upon glowed red from his abrasive attack, and no amount of scrubbing could make Kyle feel clean enough inside his distraught mind.

He acted the way he figured anybody would mentally, had their virginity just been taken by the one single person whom they hated most in the world... But even still, his body defied both his thoughts and everything that was logical. The memory, the dull pain from the scuffing, the entire experience that dominated his thoughts... He was hard, despite it all.

He grit his teeth in an angered fit. After taking the time to relieve his condition, he shut the shower down, stepped out, grabbed a fresh towel, and violently rubbed his sore body dry. He stopped by the mirror and scowled at the boy looking back at him. Dark, shadowed eyes and a bitter expression did not compliment his looks at all... Wrapping the white cotton towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and head for his room.

He cursed inwardly at himself for not getting dressed before leaving the bathroom, because in no time at all, his hawk of a mother dove on top of him with frenzied questions and concerns.

"Kyle? What's the matter with you? Did you get hurt? Why did you come storming in the house like that? You took so long in that bathroom I thought you weren't going to come out! Oh my goodness, what have you done to yourself!?" She grabbed at Kyle's purple wrist, inspecting the bruising and the raw red skin closely. Kyle wrenched it out of her grasp in annoyance.

"Mom! Please!" he huffed, getting her attention. "I have an extremely bad headache," he lied. "I'm going to go lay down." He looked at her with a pleading, pained expression, wanting nothing more than to get by and avoid her grilling. Sheila pursed her lips, quieting herself lest she happen to worsen her son's non-existent condition. After arguing with herself for a moment, she nodded empathetically and stepped aside, letting her son pass.

Once he got to his room, he locked the door behind him and threw the towel to the floor by his bed. How stupid of him, letting his mother see him like that... Oh, he would hear it tomorrow. What kind of lie was he going to make up to explain his wrists? He collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Kyle..?" came a small voice marked with concern from the other side of his door. "Mom sent me up with some aspirin and water. I'll just leave them here, okay?" his younger brother explained. Kyle could see the shadow under the door shifting around.

"Thank you, Ike."

"Kyle... You're upset, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. How observant that damn kid could be...

"Go away, Ike... I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." His voice was tired, and a bit too emotionless for either boy's liking...

"Okay. I won't bother you...." Ike paused a moment, in thought. "But how about Stan? You like talking to him, right? Do you want me to call him over?" he offered his older brother, hopeful.

"No!!" and the scared tone in that one word helped him relax a bit. "No, Ike. I can't talk to Stan right now."

Christ... What would Stan—his very best friend—think, if he found out Kyle had been done by Cartman... and enjoyed it, no less? No, he decided he could not confide in Stan. And if not Stan, then not anyone... He sighed to himself.

He had always wondered why the general public was told that so few victims of sexual abuse ever admitted or reported it. Surely, he'd once thought, the victim would want retaliation, would want to make things right... right? Well, he supposed that now, he could personally appreciate why. No one ever needed to know that he was now a part of that demographic... What good would it even do if they did? The damage had already been done.

After he was sure that Ike had left his door, he retrieved the glass and pills that were left on the floor. He took the aspirin for his aching muscles, left the empty glass back outside of his door, then turned back into his room, locking the handle once again.

The safety of his own room let him relax and put his guard down. He stepped over to his bed, bunching up his comforter into a heap, which he then promptly collapsed into. He rolled onto his back, finally at peace; at least, until he made the mistake of closing his eyes.

The scenes of earlier flashed through his mind more vividly, now. And none of it seemed half as bad as it had actually been while it happened... until he recalled Cartman's smug expression over his conquest of Kyle's body. Yes, that bastard had won. And from now on, every time Kyle had to see Eric's face, he would be forced to remember what he became for the fat fuck.

And there would be no avoiding him, either, because then people would prod him for a reason. And just what reason could he give? What reason, apart from the truth, could he tell everyone? What could Cartman have done now that was more serious than any of the other shit he had pulled in the past, something no one else would know about?

Aside from that one time long ago, nothing had ever caused Kyle to totally shun Eric before. So honestly, what excuse was there? There were none.

Excuses aside, even if he did make up a good reason to keep himself permanently out of Eric's company, what would _Eric_ tell everyone when the matter came up? No, he wouldn't hide this truth. It was way too juicy for him to hide... He'd be so proud of himself that he finally got rid of that damn pesky Jew Rat. And exactly how he did it would be the most marvelous story of all. Embellished here and there, maybe, but ultimately the truth. And he had the proof, the undeniable proof.

Well... let him tell them anyway. If it came to the proof, then everyone would see that Eric had enjoyed it far more than Kyle did. Yes, thinking about it now, Cartman had even lost his own control, coming not once, but twice inside Kyle's body. So Cartman was just as much the fag that Kyle was. Right? Right.

Having eased that line of thought from his mind, his body rather crudely reminded him of just how it had felt during the whole ordeal. He still felt empty, below... like something was missing. It was a very strange new feeling. He turned onto his right side, facing away from the wall his bed was set against. He grew curious, and timidly placed a finger on his sore hole. It was recovering from the stretching, but was still in a bit of pain. Ignoring the throb of protest, he slipped his fingertip inside himself and closed his eyes. He felt around inside, searching for that one magical spot that had set his body aflame. The walls of his colon were coated thinly with Cartman's now-dry sperm, and it flaked off to Kyle's touch.

Despite having jacked off only a short while ago in the shower, he could once again feel the blood rushing to his groin. He let out a quivering, defeated sigh as he inserted a second finger, though it was not as easy to slip in as the first had been. Reaching deeper, he curled his fingertips forward, and that did exactly the trick. That sweet spot inside of him, the one spot that had transformed him and caused him to beg for more was found, and although it wasn't as powerful as earlier, it still sent Kyle into tremors. He stroked his growing erection slowly; he was eager to make himself feel even better on his own than he had felt with Cartman, if only to prove something petty to himself.

He didn't hear the click of his window being opened from outside.

In fact, if he hadn't been naked, he never would have felt the cool breeze enveloping his body, and he never would have frozen in place to listen to the sounds of someone climbing into his room. His heart pounded in his chest and panic seized his body. Had Ike gone and contacted Stan? No, his brother was smart. He would have respected Kyle's wishes.

"...Eric?" he guessed, not daring to meet the eyes of whoever was observing him in such a vulnerable, perverted situation.

"Hello, Kahl." The whispered voice and the stress of his name gave Kyle all the confirmation he needed. "So it's Eric now, hmm? I told you, Kahl... I'm not done with you, yet. And..." he looked at where each of Kyle's hands were frozen. "I guess you're not as done with me as you thought you were, either." There was a certain amusement in his tone of voice. Kyle frowned.

"Go ahead. Laugh. Laugh and gloat over what you've done me. Hell if you haven't earned the right to," he resigned piteously.

"Kyle. Look at me," Eric directed without an ounce of humor in his voice. Instead, Kyle turned his head into his pillow. Why wouldn't this bastard ever just go away? No matter how great his victory ever was, he always came back to rub the loser's nose into it... It never ended.

"Kyle, I said look." His voice was irritated now, but he would receive no obedience. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, then walked to Kyle's bedside. Weaving his fingers through the still damp nest of curls on Kyle's head, he used a surprisingly gentile grip to turn Kyle's weary eyes up to him. In his free hand, he flashed Kyle a silver mini-disc, the kind that fit into his video camera for recording. Releasing his grip on the red hair, he made a show of snapping the fragile disc in half.

Kyle's eyes widened. Maybe it was because of the emotional state of disarray he was in, but his mistrust for the fat fuck was totally forgotten. He let himself get out of the unflattering position he was in, and calmly, he reached for the towel by Cartman's feet and wiped his hands clean with it. He offered up a sincerely grateful, if not meek, "Thank you."

Eric nodded in approval, all the while looking over Kyle's lean body. He noticed that it was shivering once again. It was almost pathetic to watch...

"Why do you keep shaking like that? The whole time earlier, you were shaking. And now you're doing it again." He sat next to Kyle on the bed, both of their backs up against the wall.

"The window..." Kyle suggested, and it was partially the truth. The cool airflow was causing his skin to break out into rows of goose bumps.

"Well, yeah, maybe now... but the window was closed, in my room," Eric put out, looking for a deeper truth.

"Well at your house... I was..." Kyle gulped, fighting the answer; "...cornered, I guess. Scared..."

"And... are you scared now?" Both of the boys met each other's eyes, searching for the other's thoughts, yet guarding their own from being discovered. After a long thoughtful moment, Kyle broke the connection.

"Why are you acting like the nice guy?" he asked, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs in a defensive position. Eric's brows furrowed.

"Fuck, I don't know why, Kyle. You tell me why. Why the hell should I care if you're okay? Why aren't you struggling to get as far away from me as you can? Why aren't you screaming at me to leave? Why did I find you touching yourself like that? And why, Kyle, tell me why... Why did I snap that damn that disc for you?" Eric was irate, anger covering up the confusion that he himself felt.

Of course, he would never admit that he had only destroyed a blank disc, that the other was safe, and he was keeping it for his own enjoyment. And he had in fact enjoyed it already, just before heading over here...

But so long as Kyle believed it was destroyed, Eric had the benefit of this blind trust offered up to him. Kyle looked as if he was provoked into deep thought, but he gave no answers. Instead, he looked only at his knees while he very quietly presented a question of his own.

"Cartman? Do you want to fuck me again?" Eric's dark eyes snapped to the body beside his, caught totally off guard. He considered the question, searching for a thoughtful reply.

"If you're asking me to, then I will," he offered, and Kyle looked back at him a moment before leaving his balled-up position against the wall. Total surprise played over Eric's face when Kyle took the initiative to remove Eric's hat, then move on to unbutton his jacket. Before he knew it, everything but his pants was on the floor. He grabbed and restrained Kyle's bruised wrists to slow him down. After seeing the pained expression on the boy's face, he loosened his grip.

Flattered as he was for this display of eagerness, he didn't like that he wasn't on top of the situation. With a thick hand, he pressed on Kyle's chest to flatten him down to the bed, and he straddled the boy's belly.

Like this, he unfastened his own pants in a kind of tease, swatting Kyle's willing hands away. As he fingered the waistline, about to pull it down, there was a soft knock at Kyle's door. The boy's body went red and tense as he cursed and spat all sorts of colorful oaths and obscenities under his breath. But eventually, when the doorknob rattled, he remembered that he'd locked it.

"Kyle...?" his mother's voice inquired. Kyle was about to answer when a moan escaped his throat. Eric had backed up on top of him, and was grinding his ass over Kyle's hard-on. "Bubbe, are you alright in there? Has your headache gone down at all? Why is the door locked?" Kyle clawed at Eric's knee trying to stop the grinding, but the denim of his jeans made the attempt futile.

"A little, mom... Ahh—I... I'm studying for a big test and don't want to be disturbed," he lied, straining to get the sentence out as fluidly as possible.

"Well... well, did you eat yet? There's leftovers in the fridge, if you're hungry..."

"Nnnh..! I'm not hungry..!"

"Oh... Okay, well, your father and I will be heading to bed very soon, now. Goodnight, Bubbe. Don't stay up too late, and don't strain yourself."

"Aah won't—" his voice cracked, "g'night!"

He held his breath until the shadow under the door had been long gone, and Eric resumed stripping off his pants and boxers. Kyle spat a curse and punched the boy's thigh, but Eric readily ignored Kyle's anger and threw his pants to the floor.

Kyle allowed himself to look over Cartman's body, objective about it for the first time he could ever remember being. What he had always thought of as repulsive didn't seem half as much so, right then. Growth spurts had been kind to Eric, with the fat more... proportionate to his body type. He was still chubby, however. Just not... fat. Also, there was muscle there. It wasn't easy to see, but there was definitely muscle. The amount of strength he'd displayed earlier in pinning Kyle down made sense, now... Cartman had secretly buffed up, and no one ever noticed.

Looking down further, Kyle once again noted how unfair it was that puberty had been so kind to Eric, but was still taking its sweet time on himself. For a moment, he felt inadequate, and he blushed in his inferiority.

Eric frowned.

"God damn it, Kyle, how do you do that..?"

"Do... do what?" he questioned. Distracted from his previous thoughts, he was honestly confused and afraid he'd done something wrong.

"You blush with your whole upper body... Shit, it just makes me want to fuck you all the more." Not helping the case much, Kyle's skin became nearly as red as the hair on his head. Eric groaned helplessly and backed off of Kyle's body.

"Get up. Now," he ordered impatiently. Kyle obliged, rolling off the side of the bed and getting to his feet in one agile motion. He watched Eric sit against the headboard, much like he had done in his own room earlier, though this time he was more lying down than sitting. Then, Eric got a hold of Kyle's arm, and his body was pulled on top of the bigger one. Kyle looked questioningly into Eric's eyes.

"Well? If you want me inside you so bad, then get to work..." Still not quite grasping what he was being told to do, Kyle stammered for something to say. "Look, Kyle... Sit like I was, when that bitch was at the door!" Cartman huffed impatiently, tugging at Kyle's arm to lead him into the straddling position that he alluded.

Getting the picture, Kyle's mouth formed an, 'oh!' of realization, and he did exactly as he was told. He had to raise his hips and scoot back a bit, but soon enough, he was kneeling above Cartman's erection. Using a hand, he arranged it into position and held it in place. With a bit of pressure, plus a twinge of dull but bearable pain, both groaned together at the moment of penetration.

Slowly, Kyle sunk his hips down until he sat on Eric's thighs. He nearly swooned over the satisfaction of feeling so full once again, keeping still and savoring the moment as long as he could. Eric considered the look on Kyle's face: a look that complimented Eric's girth. He was very pleased to know that he could cause such a contented look on someone... but he grew impatient. Thrusting his waist upwards, he reminded Kyle of where he was, and the hips evidently obeyed, working themselves up and down on Cartman's shaft.

"Nnnnh, it... Ah, it really does feel good, you know..." Kyle felt the need to explain through his exerted breaths. "Really... Ah, so full..." Eric nodded in acknowledgement, but really only focused on the body rising and falling for both his physical and viewing pleasure.

Kyle was nothing to look at, if someone was holding out for a beefed up beach body... But the long, skinny limbs had a charm all their own. He was tall, almost as tall as Eric, and probably stood the chance of passing him in height one day. And between such a tiny percent of body fat and the light muscle that had formed from frequent basketball games on every court in South Park, the frame of the boy's skeleton could be seen here and there, but in no way did it look unsightly. Yes, it was safe to say that Kyle looked handsome in his own fit-and-lanky way.

And now, this body started to move faster, head bowed so that Eric saw no face behind the red curls that smelled freshly washed. Kyle's hands were gripping Eric's round belly, supporting his upper body while giving him better leverage for his motions. Between Kyle's arms, Eric caught a glimpse of... His mind trailed; he wondered, what would happen if..? Slipping a hand to Kyle's torso, he lightly brushed his thick fingertips over the boy's chest. Then, he grabbed hold of a nipple, giving it a gentle squeeze between his thumb and index finger.

"Aaaah, Eric!!" The redhead's head flew back, emitting a rather loud moan. Kyle attempted to suppress his voice in a panic, bringing his left hand to his mouth and biting down on the meaty part of the palm. Eric also discovered that, while he played and rubbed this new sensitive plaything, he could feel Kyle's body contract and tighten around his shaft, making it seem to get even harder than it already was.

Eric wondered if Kyle realized just how lewd he was beginning to look. If he was trying to drive Eric wild, then, well... Cartman grunted and started to thrust his waist upward, adding to the impact each time that skin met skin. It made Kyle sink his teeth deeper into his flesh. The fear that he harbored of someone overhearing them made him disregard the pain he caused his own self, and soon, Eric watched as a thin trail of blood escaped down Kyle's pale arm.

Cruelly, Cartman grabbed Kyle's hips on either side, and he yanked the body down hard with a mighty thrust up. Kyle yelped out in surprise, releasing his bloodied hand and forgetting his family. Evidently, he took the thrust as a command to move faster, and so he did, panting while he unknowingly spread his blood around on Eric's upper chest in his search for better leverage. Cartman's own hands were holding on to Kyle's hips, keeping the pace from faltering.

The scent of blood near his face evoked strange, carnal desires in Eric's mind. He looked up into Kyle's green eyes, which were half-shut and focused on nothing. A lusty growl escaped from Cartman's throat while all these new feelings flocked to him and muddled up his senses. His hands were firmly sliding upwards, tracing Kyle's sides from his waist to his shoulders. His right hand stayed while his left continued up, stopping at the back of the boy's neck.

Another deeper growl was given, capturing Kyle's attention. He grew wide-eyed at the crimson streaks that he had unwittingly left on Cartman's chest. Eric looked up thoughtfully, observing the red blush of Kyle's skin, the red hair that he teased with his fingertips, the red smudge of blood between Kyle's lips and chin, and the glaringly bright green eyes that glowed in contrasting offset to everything else. Slowly, Eric led the boy's face closer to his own with a gentle but firm pull on the back of his neck.

Kyle would have hesitated, had he any control over the advance. He was unsure of that foreign look of pure hunger in Eric's eyes. But his reluctance went unheeded, and he soon felt Eric's hot breath over his lips, merely inches away. Bewilderment overtook his still-moving body when Cartman's tongue dragged up Kyle's chin, towards his lips. His mouth was wide in surprise, which only made it easier on Eric to slip his tongue right on in, mashing their lips together fervently. Kyle's body froze in complete disbelief. But Cartman continued to kiss him, and he shuddered from the metallic tastes of his own blood being shared.

Instead of the rise and fall he had started with, Kyle's hips had slowed down into a heavy, steady grinding. He was moaning, and he could hear Cartman's answering aroused grumbles. After what seemed like an eternity, they had to release their kiss or risk suffocation. Filling his lungs with air, Kyle tried to move back in for Eric's lips again, but the head had turned away last minute, and Kyle caught nothing but his cheek.

No, Kyle would not receive any more control than he had already been so generously granted. Holding the thin body against his own, Eric rolled the two of them over to get on top once again. He hooked his arms underneath the Jew's knees, and bent his own body above him, his eyes purely dominant and ravenous for more. Kyle cried out when Eric's hips began to move in sharp, quick jabs. He threw his arms tightly around Cartman's neck, letting his seductive voice whisper into the heavier boy's ear.

"Mmmh, Cartman..! Fuck me, deeper..." And his provocation was all Eric needed; his lips attacked Kyle's throat, sucking hard on it, leaving a large red mark before moving to make yet another, running his tongue over each bruise and making Kyle wince in his throes of pleasure. Eric's thrusts were doing well; he could tell by the puddle of pre-come pooling on Kyle's belly. The smells of skin, sweat, blood, and sex lingered heavily in the air, driving Cartman mad.

His teeth latched down onto Kyle's neck, low and close to his shoulder. He ignored the whimpers that the force of his jaw provoked, but he knew what he wanted, and his bite relented. His canines tore into Kyle's flesh, forcing a weak yelp from the boy's lungs. But the small punctures were sufficient, and the blood—which seemed to work this body quite efficiently—flowed out in a steady stream for Cartman's waiting lips.

The brunet groaned in his blood lust, his erection pulsing and throbbing in the warm confines that it invaded. His rough tongue covered the wound, lapping at it to gather and swallow as much of the heated, coppery-tasting fluids as he could. A body-shaking tremor forced its way through his spine like an earthquake as he reveled in the flavor. He arched his back, and with a deep groan, his load was once again violently spilled inside of Kyle.

Kyle was roiling in pleasure, despite the throbbing pain in his neck. The very slight blood loss was beginning to make him feel lighter which, in turn, made all the sensations flowing through his body feel that much more powerful. Cartman's strong arms held him so tightly that his own body's tremors were eased into a faded, gentle shaking, while his muscles all seized and he once again shot all over his belly.

Still moving in and out slowly, Eric's momentum faded only as his erection did. Coming to a stop, he pulled himself free of Kyle's body for the third time in mere hours. He rolled off of Kyle, letting both bodies lay out in a tangle of limbs over the small bed. Both panted in their glows with their eyes closed. Eric was licking his lips, drunk of the taste, determined not to lose any of the blood that covered them. Oh, how well that taste had driven him into frenzy... Yes, he could get used to that. He opened his eyes only when he felt Kyle's body shifting gently away.

"Leaving already? Wasn't it good for you, too?" he inquired in a teasing voice.

"We need to get to the bathroom, Eric... I'm going to see if the coast is clear." Reaching for that towel of his, Kyle wrapped it around his waist, being ever so careful not to get any blood on it. He walked to his door and unlocked it, peeking out when it was opened only a crack. Then, Cartman watched as the door was opened, and Kyle's body disappeared into the hall.

With a huff, Eric brushed a hand over his slick chest. Yes, they both needed to wash up quite badly; there was no denying that.

Kyle's head poked back into the doorframe a moment later and tilted in a jerk, hinting for Cartman to quietly follow. He got up to his feet in an exhausted heave and wobbled. Who knew sex could be such a taxing workout? Well, with a little more practice, his stamina would build up in time, he decided. His blood stained body followed Kyle out the door, and he was led to the downstairs bathroom, in case anyone upstairs might wake up and need to go. The door was once again locked behind them, for added measure.

"Hey... Run the taps, it takes a while for our water to heat up," Kyle suggested, careful not to sound assertive or demanding. The last thing he needed was an argument, with Eric griping about being told what to do. He flipped open the mirrored cover of the medicine cabinet and started to search through it, making it a point that he was busy and Cartman was the only one who could do it.

And so, he did, and while the water splashed free, he turned to watch Kyle's soiled body as he searched for something. Mischievously, Cartman tugged the towel free from Kyle's waist, making the boy swing around in mortified shock.

"H—hey, what are you doing!?"

"Oh, settle down. Ain't nothing there that I haven't just thoroughly fucked," Eric laughed. Kyle's blush wasn't quite as red as it got before. Eric frowned. There was still blood seeping from both neck and hand wounds, albeit a steady flow not worth much panicking over. With a frustrated huff, Kyle returned to the cabinet and fished out a disinfectant, and eventually, he located the gauze and tape he'd been searching for.

"Is it hot yet?" he questioned absently, placing the supplies around the cold sink. Cartman placed a hand under the spray. It had indeed warmed up, and he confirmed it with a nod. "You go ahead, then. I can clean these in the sink," he offered. But he was once again thrown for a loop when Eric took a hold of his arm and pulled the both of them into the tub. He practically held Kyle under the spray while grabbing a cloth. He started to clear off the many bodily fluids that were beginning to dry on the boy's skin. Kyle protested, squirming.

"Hey! I can clean myself..! Cartman!!"

"Be quiet." The impassive, blunt command was clear, leaving no room for challenge. So Kyle let his body get treated by someone else, someone he had never once in his dreams expected to ever see so gentile. His muscles, tense from discomfort and stress and wear, slowly gave in and relaxed to the ministrations. When Eric got the rag to Kyle's left hand, he hesitated.

"Break off all the scabbing," Kyle instructed quietly. "Let them bleed out anything that got in. There," he winced. "Now give me that other rag, there..." And Kyle held the second cloth wrapped tight over the freshly opened breaks, applying pressure to stop the flow and let it clot properly. As he did so, Eric repeated the process on Kyle's neck and held the cloth firm there until it, too, congealed and ceased flow.

Satisfied, Cartman invaded Kyle's hole next without any warning sign, causing a stunned squeak to escape Kyle's throat. He ran his finger around inside to flush it as clean as he could of his own seed. Most of it slid down Kyle's thighs and filed into the drain.

"There, now. We've got to have my plaything nice and clean all over, don't we?" he smirked.

But it wasn't long before Kyle turned the tables, scrubbing the dried blood thoroughly from Eric's neck and chest, then gave the rest of the large body a proper, thorough, fussy shower. He made sure to grab Cartman's balls roughly and wash them twice, in an irritated retribution.

"And you're going to want to keep those clean, if you ever plan to shove them into my mouth again."

Cartman beamed. Kyle groaned. Why hadn't he caught the meaning behind that message before he'd blurted it out? God damn it!

"Next time, I'll be sure to," Eric pledged. He slapped Kyle's ass in jest, then finished up the shower and turned the water off, declaring everything acceptably clean. Stepping from the tub with yet another blush, only slightly healthier than the last one, Kyle silently grabbed for two fresh towels and threw one at the bastard behind him.

He patted himself down, making sure he was sufficiently dry before setting to work, disinfecting the gauze to bandage up his punctures. While he did so, Eric started to take a much-needed piss, with a powerful stream that never seemed to end. Kyle had to scold himself for trying to catch a glimpse at the dripping wet body.

Eventually, the splashing of the stream trickled down to a drip, and Cartman shook it with a deep, loud sigh of relief that demanded attention. Kyle looked over, and was met with a smirk; once again, Cartman was very pleased with himself for some unexplained reason or another. Kyle rolled his eyes to make his annoyance clear. Competitive prick... and always over the stupidest things, too.

He put his supplies back into the cabinet and closed it when he was done, looking into the mirror and gasping at the garish sight that he saw.

"C-Cartman..! What did you do to me?" He studied the monstrous hickeys that neatly ringed the front of his neck. How the hell was he going to explain THAT to his mother, tomorrow? Cartman snorted, walking behind Kyle and looking into his eyes through the reflection.

"What, you mean this?" he smirked, and he ran his fingertips so softly over the series of bruises that it tickled. Kyle shuddered. "It's my mark, Kahl... It says, 'This is mine, so back the fuck off, bitch!' Don't you like it?" he said more than asked, in his sweetest most manipulative voice possible.

"Yours..?" he swallowed, not altogether sure whether or not he should counter that sentiment. But the fingers tightly closed around his neck, both apprehensive and possessive at the same time. Kyle winced, his breath caught short. The subsequent commanding, growling tone set his body aflame with emotions.

"Mine. All mine. And don't you ever fucking forget it."


End file.
